


Hawaiian Rain

by ChillinglikeaVillian1997_COEY



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, High Reylo, High Sex, Insomnia, Married Couple, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weed and star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinglikeaVillian1997_COEY/pseuds/ChillinglikeaVillian1997_COEY
Summary: Kira Rey is married to Ben Solo, and they have just moved to Hawaii. Kira isn't used to the rain and all the green of Hawaii because of growing up in sandy hot Colorado. On top of the annoying nightly rain she also has really bad insomnia. Ben has a few tricks to make sleep come a little easier to his wife.





	Hawaiian Rain

The rain fell in loud noticeable rhythms against Kira's rooftop. She hated the sound. She was used to the dry sound of wind and sand being shifted about at her home back in Colorado. She wasn't used to the sound of the constant rain in Hawaii. Well, it wasn't exactly constant, but it rained enough to make a sand creature such as herself uncomfortable. Ben had been the one who wanted to move here after they graduated college. She had wanted to stay in the sand and the heat. She hadn't known there was this much green in the whole galaxy.  
Ben shifted beside her in their bed. His large body took up most of his half of the bed, but she still felt swallowed whole by the sheets on her side. She inched closer to him, attempting to send her anxiety packing, but with every drop of rain she felt herself go a little madder.  
Kira couldn't take it. She was out of bed the next moment and reaching into her bedside stand in search of her lucky lighter. She found it in a second and walked out to the small living room of their cubicle like house. She tiptoed around as she gathered her necessary ingredients to roll a joint. Ben was a light sleeper and she didn't want to wake him, it couldn't be earlier than one in the morning. He had had a long shift at the hospital, he was the newest trauma surgeon and was working the longest hours possible to prove himself.  
As Kira lined up the soft ground leaves on the paper she thought of the move and all the dreams Ben had filled her head with to justify moving to this wet place. He had promised a beautiful home and a good life. Kira hadn't wanted any of it, she just wanted Ben. He had grown up on Hawaii and she had always known he wanted to come back. She knew it when she met him, she knew it when they had first started dating, and she knew it when he had asked her to marry him. The rain had been a looming part of their future she knew she would have to deal with. And so was her insomnia.  
The sound of the lighter catching and singeing the freshly rolled joint made her relax. She stood and moved to the slider glass door and stepped out into the cool wet night air. She may be safe from the rain under their decks roof, but the roof did leak and so her feet were quickly met with a cold moist surface.  
"Again?" Kira turned around to see her husband moving close to her scratching his head and messed long black hair.  
"Sorry did I wake you?" Kira sighed. She hated it when her insomnia kept him up too.  
"No, I just woke up when I realized you weren't there." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close before taking the joint form her and taking a hit.  
"Sorry."  
"You don't have to be." As she looked down he scooped his head down low to meet her eyes. "Hey, you know I'd rather be up with you when you can't sleep."  
"But you had such a long shift." Kira took another long drag and held it, hoping soon the high would wash over her and she would be able to get an ounce of sleep.  
"I don't work tomorrow- or I guess today." He smiled as she let her breath release. "Besides…" he moved down and kissed her slightly. "I was thinking about this all day."  
He began to kiss down her neck as she took one final hit before dowsing the burning joint on the door frame. She sighed as he sucked on her neck and nibbled at her collar bone.  
"All day, huh?" She whispered as she fumbled around for the bowl left out on the kitchen table. She dropped the half burned joint in it. Ben moaned in acknowledgement as he pulled her more inside and slid the screen door shut. He picked her up by her thighs wrapping her legs around his waist and he marched them back to their room easily.  
He laid her down on the bed. She felt the high awaken parts of her as her husband's touch made her more awaken between her legs. Her skin tingled even after his mouth left it. He pulled off her baggy grey sleeping shirt revealing her naked body beneath his. He was already shirtless, and his tight black boxer briefs didn't do much in the way of hiding his erection.  
He ground his hardened length against her wet center and she moaned. He moved his soft lips over her breast and when her found her nipple he bit down hard. Kira's hands were in his long black hair as he sucked and bit at her breasts. His hardened muscles felt heavy on her soft tingly skin and her hot center ached for him.  
"Ben." She moaned as she rocked her hips against his erection, but instead of pulling down his underwear and pushing himself deep inside her, he moved his hand down and began to rub against her clit. She moved with his hand as he rubbed her roughly in the best way. He knew she liked it when he didn't hold back. His large fingers teased her entrance. She moved herself against his figures attempting to get him to penetrate her begging tight flesh, but he simply went back to her clit.  
"Please." Kira begged her husband. She felt him grin against her mouth as he moved up to kiss her, still torturing her desperate clit. She reached down under his waistband and began to stroke him methodically and powerfully.  
He let out a moan and pressed his forehead into her neck and buck his hips to her touch. He finally pushed a finger into her. Her strokes faltered at the sudden surprise and pleasure. She whined as he added another finger. She tried to force herself to open her legs wider for him, but the pleasure was causing her to move beneath him incoherently.  
"Please." She wanted him inside of her. She wanted his body weight crushing her as he thrust in and out of her mercilessly.  
Finally, her wish came true and he shifted his weight to pull himself out of his boxer briefs. He guided himself into her slowly making her hips move crazily beneath him. He pushed her legs open wide and began to fuck her. She gasped as he slammed in and out of her. He was in her so deep hitting a part of her she could never find on her own, a place deep inside that only he could find. She wasn't sure if the mind splitting pleasure was from his dick filling her and hitting her g spot repeatedly or if it was just psychological. Perhaps it just felt this good to be fucked by him because it was him.  
"God, yes." She heard him mutter into her breast as they bounced up and down from his violent motions. He sucked on her breast flesh leaving purple marks all over them in random patterns. He sat back and pulled up her legs so she lay like an L figure being fucked hard by her husband. Her hands gripped the sheets for support as she felt the orgasm build in her.  
Just before she tipped over the edge, he was gone. Ben flipped her over and pulled her hips and ass in the air. Kira's tanned skin glowed in the darkness against their white sheets. Before he buried himself back in her he kissed from her tail bone up her spine then behind her ear. The she felt him fill her again. His hands were hard on her waist. From how tight his grip was she could tell he wasn't going to be holding back. She prepared herself by burying her face in their pillows.  
Suddenly he began to move. In and out. In and out. His grip on her waist hurt in the best way and he pumped himself hard and fast. He hit her special spot again and again making her quiver. There was no use being quiet now. She called out loud as she came. She said no intelligible words, just scattered thanks and curse words as he continued to fuck her seizing pussy. Finally, he spilled inside of her grunting animalistically. He ran his hand up her spine pulling himself from her. He rolled them over so he was spooning her and he kissed the neck through her Chesnutt colored hair.  
He would have all day to recover from this, she on the other hand had an early morning at the office working on the designs for a marine cruiser that would map out dolphin migration patterns. She knew she would be sore the whole day and would most likely be unable to sit. But she didn't care. She felt sleep finally claim her and she thought about how much she loved her husband for everything her did for her and everything he had just done to her. The rain continued to hit the window pains and roof, but it seemed much more tolerable now. Maybe even relaxing.


End file.
